Problem: On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a hardware store in the evening and decided to buy a nail for $2.13. Stephanie handed the salesperson $3.56 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie received $1.43 in change.